witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Political titles
There are many political titles throughout the entire witcher Saga. On this page, they're ordered from highest to lowest rank, though a few have exceptions in power. Emperor / Empress An Emperor (male) or Empress (female) is the highest title in the Nilfgaardian Empire: they're the owner of all the lands, which rules through counts and marquises, the tutor of the law and the commander of the Imperial Army, administered through a Field marshal. King / Queen A King (male) or a Queen (female) is the ruler of a kingdom, where they have the highest authority. They are usually assisted by a royal council and by a Mage advisor. Archduke / Archduchess An Archduke (male) or Archduchess (female) is one of the highest positions a noble can hold, short of being king or queen. However, it's more of an honorary title than having any authority behind it. * Henselt Prince / Princess A Prince (male) or Princess (female) is generally a child of the currently ruling royal family. If they were the eldest child, they're usually the next in line to become king or queen. Duke / Duchess A Duke (male) or a Duchess (female) is usually the ruler of a duchy. * Roger of Toussaint * Roegner of Ebbing * Troyden * Ragbard * Ardal aep Dahy * Agloval * Roderick * Adela Marta * Ciri * Anna Henrietta * Adalia * Francesca Findabair Marquess / Marchioness A Marquess / Marquis (male) or Marchioness / Marquise (female) is a noble who has the task of ruling over lands. * Carezza Charbonneau * Tvilla de Vintre Margrave A Margrave is a political title usually adopted by a military commander whose task is to defend the borders of a kingdom or of a state. In the saga though, this title is more akin to marquis in that it's given by rulers and is hereditary, unlike the German title of margrave. * Guido Thyssen * Edmund Thyssen * Mansfeld Earl An Earl is a male noble and generally a vassal of a king/queen or emperor. Usually the ruler gives them a land (an earldom or county) where they rule and keep the order in the ruler's place. In the real world, this title is akin to count and there is no female version (countess is used instead). * Gedovius Troyden Count / Countess A Count (male) or Countess (female) is generally a vassal of a king/queen or emperor. Usually the ruler gives them a land (a county) where they rule and keep the order in the ruler's place. In the real world, this title is akin to earl. * Linus Maravel * Esterad Thyssen * Crispin * Roger Kameny * Roegner of Ebbing * Roderick de Wett * Sigismund Dijkstra * Arthur Tailles * Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach * Muriel * Adalia Burgrave / Burgravine A Burgrave (male) or Burgravine (female) is the owner of a castle and its surroundings, which is called a burgraviate. In the real world, this title can range from being the equivalent to a count, viscount, or a viceroy depending on the country. * Dominik Bombastus Houvenaghel Viscount / Viscountess A Viscount (male) or Viscountess (female) is a vassal of a king/queen or emperor. They usually have the task of keeping the juridical order in a province or colony. * Vattier de Rideaux * Dandelion Baron / Baroness A Baron (male) or Baroness (female) is a vassal of a king/queen or emperor. Generally they will administer a land (called a barony) of the ruler, where they must keep the order. * Palmerin de Launfal * Milton de Peyrac-Peyran * Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen * Freixenet * Ravanen Kimbolt * Eylembert of Tigg * Maria Louisa La Valette Baronet / Baronetess A Baronet (male) or Baronetess (female) is one of the lowest rankings, just above knights. They're considered commoners but referred to as "Sir". * Ignatius Verrieres Knight / Dame A Knight (male) or Dame (female) is one who usually holds the honorary title of knighthood granted to them by either a monarch or another political leader and act as vassals, fighting for their ruler. In exchange, some took payment in the form of a small estate. Lord A Lord is usually the ruler of a settlement. While in the real world there was no female version of lord in the past (the wife of one was simply called "Lady") recent history has named some women as lords. The title of lord is also not so much as a ranking but one of several titles a noble who's a marquess/marquise or lower may be called. Therefore a duke may not be called lord but a baroness could. Viceroy Viceroy (male or female) is a non-noble title given to an official who runs an area (whether it be a city or country) as the representative of a monarch. * Ge'els of Tir ná Lia * Inglor Helyanwë Governor A Governor (male or female) is a non-noble title that is given to a public official to govern an area, usually a city. * Jan Cronin * Mansfeld * Bronibor Category:Political titles